


Mutiny (in my pants)

by Arabwel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Competence Kink, Cougar has never worn a tutu, Getting Together, Jensen has stared at goats, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't think about it when he starts watching Cougar's mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny (in my pants)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evenmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenmyself/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season and that you enjoy the story!

It starts with Jensen watching Cougar work. The way his hands move over the gun, the absolute stillness when he takes the shot, the tilt of his head. Jensen likes watching people who are good at what they do and Cougar? Cougs is the _best_. 

It takes him longer to realize that he’s not just watching Cougar’s hands, or his weapon any more. Because when Jensen realizes he’s _again_ staring at the way Cougar’s teeth sink into his lip as he prepares for a shot and he has no idea how long he’s been doing it. How long he’s been staring at Cougar’s mouth like that plush lover lip has personally offended him somehow. 

Cougar doesn’t seem to notice; there’s no raised eyebrow, the tilt of his hat is no more rakish or disapproving than it ever is when Jensen is being a rude asshole who likes to stare at people. (But not at goats. Jensen had to stare at a goat once, for _hours,_ and it was not as fun as they make it sound.) 

(Jensen doesn’t notice how Cougar watches his hands in return, the way they fly over keyboards and tug on cables gently and not so gently to coax tech into life or at least something resembling usefulness)

It’s not like Jensen makes a habit of Cougar-watching; it’s just something he does to pass the time when it’s just the two of them, the most fortuitous position for long-range elimination also being the one with the best reception for Jensen’s gadgets. 

***

So okay maybe he has a problem. Because before Cougar, Jensen’s X-rated dreams have featured mainly ladies, and certainly not other soldiers. But here he is, laying in bed with his eyes wide open and his boxers sticky and gross because he _had a dream about Cougar’s mouth._

Apparently Cougar's plush bottom lip is offensive enough to him personally that he would really like to park his dick on it, or at least, dream Jensen would, and damn if dream Cougar’s eyes don’t look pretty looking up on him through those gorgeous long lashes of his. If Cougar had Clay’s touch with women someone would probably have tried to rip them off already. But luckily for Cougs, he’s got all the luck with the ladies. They dig the strong, silent, and gentle type.

Jensen knows this should totally be the part where he stops staring at Cougar, only, he doesn’t want to so he doesn’t. It’s not like Cougar minds - he can read the big cat, knows how he gets when the attention is unwelcome. And Cougar never minds Jensen looking at him. Right? 

(Cougar doesn’t. He isn’t sure what to make of it, but Jensen never brings it up, never says anything. Cougar is a sniper, patience is a second nature to him. He can wait for Jensen to either get bored or say something, whichever comes first. But he knows which one he would prefer)

**

Okay so Cougar doesn’t just have a pretty mouth. He also has a really nice ass, and those jeans really show it off in a way that fatigues don’t. Jensen is not sure why he is thinking about this, but maybe it’s because for once he’s following behind Cougar into the fray rather than sitting up high painting targets for the others. 

So okay it’s a bar brawl and not a mission but it’s not like there’s that much of a difference in the grand scale of things. The universe is vast and doesn’t care that you fucked up that one thing that one time, Jensen, so a bar brawl and a mission in the swamp-ass end of nowhere are really the same thing. Or so Jensen tells himself when he punches a guy with more tattoos than teeth, and all the good sense god gave a doorknob, in the stomach. 

For all he’s a god with a gun, Cougar is no slouch in hand to hand either; there’s something almost poetic in the way he moves, the way he pivots like a fucking dancer to the shitheel who started it all. Jensen thinks the way Cougar moves reminds him of the guy at his niece’s ballet studio, about the apocrypha that male ballet dancers didn’t have to pass fitness tests for the special forces during World War 2 because have _you_ ever leaped while holding another person in your arms, straight up? He didn’t think so. 

“Hey Cougs, you ever worn a tutu?”

The withering glare he gets in return is worth it for the bemusement he spies beneath. 

Needless to say, he starts dreaming about Cougar’s ass, too. His dick is a traitor. A traitor! Because you don’t fish off where you eat, or shit on the company pier. That’s just not cool, and Jensen tells that to his libido. Tries to anyway, he’s got a wholesale mutiny in his pants.

 

****

“You’ve got a great ass,” Jensen slurs and he would panic if he wasn’t doped up to the gills and slung over Cougar’s shoulder like a six foot sack of potatoes. 

“I keep thinking about it a lot.” Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Your - your mouth too,” he doesn’t know how to shit up, not now, not when Cougar isn’t dropping him, isn’t tensing or growling or doing anything but hauling - sweet - ass to get Jensen out of harm’s way. 

“Jensen, we can still hear you,” Clay’s voice crackles on comms and Jensen’s mouth snaps shut so hard, he bites his tongue _and_ his lip and wow now he’s dripping blood on Cougar’s shirt not just from the head wound, he’s bleeding from self-inflicted injuries as well. Not to mention the broken leg, but that’s not relevant to the dry cleaning bill he’s gonna receive in the morning. Hopefully he won’t barf all over Cougs, that would just be rude. 

His vision swims for a moment and he doesn’t hear what Cougar says to Clay, but his voice sounds nice and even. Not angry. 

(Cougar isn’t angry, just resigned. Of course when Jensen says something it’s when he’s drugged up and probably has a concussion to go with it. He disables Jensen’s comms because the asshole doesn’t show any sign of actually shutting up even though his eyes are closed and there are some thing Cougar is not willing to let his CO hear, _ever_ , especially the thing Jensen says about inappropriate use of olive oil, followed by incoherent mumbling about gun oil and infections.

“Cougs… there’s a- there’s a mutiny in my pants cause of you.” 

Cougar shakes his head and keeps going. 

**

First thing Jensen becomes aware of is that his nose really, really itches. 

The second thing is that he’s still on the good drugs, a cast on his leg and an IV in his arm. He’s lucky he’s not in traction. 

Third, there’s Cougar, sitting at his bedside, hat over his eyes like he’s asleep. Only, Jensen can tell, even in his post-concussion befuddlement, that Cougar hasn’t been sleeping, has been keeping vigil. 

“So maybe I’m a little bisexual for you:” Jensen says in lieu of a hey or did everyone make it or where’s Waldo. 

Cougar lifts his head and quirks an eyebrow. As always, he doesn’t have to speak to convey his meaning, the _you don’t say_ coming through loud and clear. 

“Okay so maybe more than a little but Cougs, your fucking mouth I keep dreaming about your mouth, about sticking my - “ and it’s about here that Jensen thinks he’s gonna be smothered with a pillow and bites his tongue, hissing as soon as the wound that’s barely started to heal reopens and his mouth fills with the taste of blood. 

Cougar stands up and Jensen thinks this is it, his best bud is gonna walk out and never talk to him again because guys like Cougar don’t take it up the ass; his mouth opens but no words come out as a dozen different apologies, different witty lines clash at the back of his throat but none make it on his tongue. 

But instead of turning away, instead of leaving Cougar steps closer and reaches to press two gun-calloused fingers against Jensen’s mouth. 

“ _Shh._ First you heal, then we talk.” 

And Cougar is smiling, the kind of a smile that’s way too fucking rare on his face, soft and secretive and Jensen really, really wants to kiss him. 

Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Okay.” Cougar removes his fingers and leans forward but before he’s crossed even half of the distance, the door slams open and Clay clambers in, followed by Roque. 

The XO’s expression darkens but Clay just grins and holds out a hand. “Pay up, Captain “

Jensen slumps back into the bed and wonders if it’s too late to ask Cougar to smother him with a pillow anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to C for the beta read!


End file.
